creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
On the Rocks
„Dann sehen wir uns in ein paar Wochen.“ Dr. Andrew Dean schenkte den Millers ein strahlendes Lächeln, während er einen Knopf an der Sprechanlage drückte. „Olivia, machen Sie bitte einen Termin für Mrs. und Mr. Miller.“ „Gerne, Herr Doktor“, tönte es ein wenig kratzig zurück. Das Paar machte Anstalten, zur Tür zu gehen und Dr. Dean stand auf, um sie zu begleiten. Mrs. Miller standen fast die Tränen in den Augen. „Ich- ich kann Ihnen gar nicht sagen, wie glücklich wir sind. Was das für uns bedeutet, nach so langer Zeit… und… entschuldigen Sie bitte…“ Sie fing endgültig an zu schluchzen. Ihr Mann legte zärtlich einen Arm um ihre Schulter, während er mit brüchiger Stimme hinzufügte: „Wir hatten die Hoffnung schon fast aufgegeben und jetzt wird unser Traum doch noch wahr.“ Ja, in Dr. Deans kleiner, aber erfolgreicher Privatklinik wurden Träume wahr. Für zahllose kinderlose Paare war er die letzte Hoffnung. Und zahlreiche kinderlose Paare bezahlten seinen schicken Sportwagen, die Mitgliedschaft in diversen Clubs und natürlich die Villa an der Küste Floridas. Nachdem die Millers gegangen waren und sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, erlosch sein warmes Lächeln. Kinder, also wirklich! Kreischende, klebrige, kleine unfertige Menschen, die einem jedes Vergnügen zunichtemachen konnten. Nervtötende Bälger, die einen mitten in der Nacht aus dem Schlaf rissen. Aber man konnte gut von ihnen leben. Sehr gut sogar. Zum Glück war er bisher von ihnen verschont geblieben. Ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht, über das sich die ersten Fältchen zogen. Dafür hatte er gesorgt. Zufrieden schlenderte er durch sein geschmackvoll eingerichtetes Büro. Ein dichter, heller Teppich und massive Möbel verliehen dem Raum eine exklusive und dennoch einladende Atmosphäre. Ein krasser Gegensatz zur Sterilität in den Behandlungsräumen. Die Sonne strahlte freundlich durch die Fensterfront und ließ sanfte Lichtreflexe auf Tischen und modernen Skulpturen tanzen. Dr. Dean öffnete die, im Schreibtisch verborgene, Minibar. Melodisch klirrend fielen ein paar Eiswürfel in ein hohes Glas. Zufrieden nahm er eine Flasche Whiskey heraus, ein Geschenk von einem Geschäftspartner. Diesen besonderen Tropfen würde er an einem anderen Tag genießen. Stattdessen goss er Zitroneneistee ein. Es klopfte und Olivia trat ein, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. „Mrs. Tailor hat ihren Termin abgesagt, Herr Doktor.“ Sie legte einen Stapel Akten auf den Tisch und fügte hinzu: „Und ich benötige noch Ihre Unterschrift für den Vertrag mit Dr. Golding.“ Gelangweilt kritzelte Dr. Dean seinen Namen auf das Dokument. „Machen Sie für heute Schluss, Liv.“ Mrs. Tailor wäre die letzte Patientin für heute gewesen. Er sah seiner Assistentin noch einen Moment nach, als sie wieder hinausging. Ein hübsches Mädchen. Und professionell genug, um sich nicht mit halb geöffneter Bluse über seinen Schreibtisch zu beugen und ihm die stattliche Auslage zu präsentieren. Ihre Vorgängerin, Melinda Summers, hatte er deswegen entlassen. Ein aufdringlicheres Biest hatte er noch nicht erlebt. Er schüttelte den Kopf bei dieser Erinnerung. Wer brauchte schon eine billige Vorzimmerdame, wenn zu Hause ein wahres Juwel auf einen wartete? Andrew zögerte einen Moment, bis sich die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte, lehnte sich behaglich in seinen Ledersessel zurück und öffnete noch einmal die Minibar. Niedergeschlagen saß Andrea Dean auf dem makellosen Marmorboden im Badezimmer. Traurig drehte sie den Schwangerschaftstest in ihren Händen. Negativ. Wieder. Welch‘ Ironie, wo doch ihr eigener Ehemann ausgerechnet damit sein Geld verdiente, anderen Paaren zu ihrem Babyglück zu verhelfen. Seit fast zwei Jahren versuchten sie nun, ein Kind zu bekommen. Sie wischte die Tränen der Enttäuschung von ihrem Gesicht und murmelte leise: „Das ist die Strafe für damals…“ Endlich raffte sie sich auf und beförderte den Test in den Mülleimer, wobei sie ihm einen Blick zuwarf, als wäre er für ihr Unglück verantwortlich. Hey, Lady. Ich bin nur ein Stück Plastik und Sie haben mir gerade auf den Teststreifen gepinkelt! Ich hätte hier einen Grund sauer zu sein! Andrea holte sich eine Flasche Mineralwasser aus dem Kühlschrank und setzte sich auf die Terrasse. Nicht zum ersten Mal ließ sie ihren Blick über den großzügigen Garten schweifen und dachte darüber nach, wie schrecklich undankbar sie doch war. Sie hatte mehr Glück im Leben gehabt als viele andere Frauen. Andrew war ein erfolgreicher Arzt, der ihr ein wunderbares Zuhause beschert hatte. Und ein liebevoller Ehemann. Nun ja, meistens jedenfalls. Aber hatte nicht jeder seine Macken? Schließlich ist niemand perfekt. „Kann ich Ihnen noch helfen, Mrs. Dean?“ Die Stimme von Rosalynn, ihrer Haushaltshilfe, riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Ich glaube, das war es für heute. Machen Sie ruhig Feierabend!“ Mühsam rang sich Andrea ein Lächeln ab. Eigentlich hatte sie noch ein paar anstehende Arbeiten für die nächste Woche mit ihr durchgehen wollen, aber jetzt wollte sie lieber allein sein. Sie hörte schon gar nicht mehr richtig, wie Rosalynn sich verabschiedete, und hing weiter ihren trüben Gedanken nach. Damals… hätte sie sich anders entschieden, wenn sie gewusst hätte, wie ihre Zukunft aussieht? Vielleicht. Damals als sie noch Andrea Irene White gewesen war. Ein junges und ehrgeiziges Mädchen, beseelt von dem Wunsch, sich in der großen Stadt zu beweisen. Aber wie das Schicksal so spielt, kam natürlich alles anders. Die meiste Zeit verbrachte sie damit, in einer mittelständischen Firma Akten von A nach B zu tragen oder mit dem Inhalt alter Ordner den Shredder zu verpflegen. Bis sie Andrew kennenlernte. Einen jungen und zielstrebigen Arzt. Vom ersten Tag an war er einfach zauberhaft gewesen. Ein wehmütiger Ausdruck stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht, als sie daran dachte. Es war ein heißer Junitag gewesen, der am Abend mit einem vorbildlichen Sommergewitter enden sollte. Da der Tag so wundervoll wie jeder andere begonnen hatte, hatte Andrea natürlich keinen Schirm dabei. An der Bushaltestelle kam sie bereits vollkommen durchnässt an, nur um dann festzustellen, dass sie ihren Bus knapp verpasst hatte. Um dem Dauerregen zu entfliehen, hatte sie ein Café aufgesucht, und dort hatte sie ihn getroffen. Schnell hatte er mit seiner charmanten Art ihr Herz und ihre Telefonnummer erobert. Der Rest verlief wie in jedem billigen Groschenroman, den man während einem Strandurlaub verschlang und genauso schnell wieder vergaß. Wenige Wochen später waren sie ein Paar geworden und dann hatte die Bilderbuchromanze eine andere Richtung eingeschlagen. Nach einem wunderbaren Essen in einem wunderbaren Restaurant hatten sie ihr erstes Mal in einem wunderbaren Hotel zelebriert. Und selbstverständlich war auch das wunderbar gewesen. Nicht ohne Folgen. Ein Kind. Das konnte sie jetzt überhaupt nicht brauchen. Was sollte aus ihrer Karriere werden? Ihrer Beziehung zu Andrew? Sie waren kaum zwei Monate ein Paar. Nach vielen durchwachten Nächten schaffte sie endlich, sich ihm anzuvertrauen. Und er war so verständnisvoll, so mitfühlend, wie sie es in ihrer Angst nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Und er hatte Kontakte. Ein unerwünschtes Baby diskret und ohne Aufsehen verschwinden zu lassen, war kein Problem mehr gewesen. Ein unerwünschtes Baby, das sie sich jetzt umso mehr wünschte. Ja, mehr wollte als alles andere. Ein Leben, das sie damals so achtlos weggeworfen hatte und ihr jetzt verwehrt bleiben sollte. Genauso wie ihre ach so wundervolle Karriere, für die sie ihr Kind geopfert hatte. Andrea seufzte und fuhr sich durch das lange Haar. Wieviel sie doch ändern würde, könnte sie die Zeit zurückdrehen. Aber wäre Andrew tatsächlich bei ihr geblieben, hätte sie sich für das Kind entschieden? Müßige Gedanken, die sie schon unzählige Male durchgegangen war. Sie lenkte ihre Schritte in den Salon und nahm eine beliebige Flasche Whiskey heraus. Heute brauchte sie etwas Stärkeres als Mineralwasser und Earl Grey. Wie Andrew dieses Zeug pur trinken konnte, war ihr unbegreiflich. Sie brauchte zumindest ein paar Eiswürfel, auch wenn Andrew sie dann gerne als Banausin bezeichnete. Aber sie trank auch nicht des Geschmacks wegen. Sie ließ sich auf das große Ledersofa sinken, nahm einen Schluck und genoss das Brennen in der Kehle wie eine wohlverdiente Strafe. Die Haustür fiel geräuschvoll ins Schloss, als sie eine vertraute Stimme hörte: „Ich bin zu Hause, Andy!“ Der grauenhafte Singsang, die allzu gute Laune. Andrea setzte sich alarmiert auf und eilte zur Tür, um ihren Gatten zu begrüßen. „Du bist schon zurück?“, sagte sie betont unbeschwert und gab Andrew einen Kuss auf die Wange. Er hatte getrunken. Nicht viel, aber genug, um Vorsicht walten zu lassen. „Hat es wieder nicht geklappt?“ „Was meinst du“, fragte Andrea, in dem Moment aufrichtig verwirrt. „Tu doch nicht so, Andy. Du hast mich fast eine Woche in Folge verführt“, sagte er beiläufig, während er seine Krawatte abnahm und flötete: „Eisprungzeit.“ Sie überlegte für einen Augenblick, ob sie sich anderweitig rechtfertigen sollte, und sagte dann schlicht: „Nein.“ Sie senkte den Blick und wollte sich abwenden, doch Andrew hielt sie an der Schulter fest. „Warum tust du dir das immer noch an?“, murmelte er, während er sein Gesicht in ihrem üppigen Haar vergrub. „Ist das so seltsam?“ Andrea griff nach seiner freien Hand. „Ich wünsche mir doch nur, dass wir eine richtige Familie werden…“ „Liebst du mich denn so wenig? So wenig, dass du es nur noch mit einem Kind mit mir aushältst?“ Seine Stimme klang eisig. „Das habe ich doch gar nicht gesagt!“, wollte sie sich verteidigen und wand sich aus seiner Umarmung. „Ich – ich – Aber findest du nicht, dass das einfach dazugehört?“ „Meinst du? Macht es uns zu einem besseren Paar? Macht es mich zu einem besseren Mann?!“ Andrews Stimme schwoll zu einem Schreien an. Vorsichtig wich sie vor ihm zurück. Wenn er in Rage geriet, war ihr Ehemann unberechenbar. „Bitte beruhige dich!“, versuchte Andrea ihn zu beschwichtigen. „Mich beruhigen?! Das hätte ich gar nicht nötig, wenn du nicht so baby-geil wärst!“ Damit traf wiederum Andrew einen empfindlichen Nerv. „Es ist ja wohl die normalste Sache der Welt, wenn man Kinder haben möchte!“, ging Andrea in die Offensive. „Das müsstest du doch am besten wissen - !“ KLATSCH! Ein heftiger Schlag hatte sie am Kopf getroffen. Andrea taumelte und stürzte zu Boden. Schwer atmend stierte Andrew sie an. Ungläubig wanderte sein Blick von seiner Frau zu seinem noch immer ausgestreckten Arm. Ganz als müsste er selbst erst begreifen, was er getan hatte. Verwirrung wich Entsetzen und er sank auf die Erde. „Oh Andrea – ich - es tut mir so leid“, stammelte Andrew und kroch unbeholfen vorwärts. Mit zitternden Fingern streichelte er über eine Stelle nahe Andreas linkem Auge. Starr erduldete sie seine Berührung. Noch immer stotterte ihr Mann Worte der Entschuldigung, als sie stumm ihre Hände hob und um seinen Nacken schlang. Tränen strömten über seine Wangen. Trotz des heftigen Pochens in ihrem Kopf konnte Andrea nicht anders, als Andrew zu trösten, der weinend wie ein kleines Kind in ihren Armen lag. So lief es jedes Mal. Andrea stand im Badezimmer und drückte einen kalten Waschlappen auf ihre Stirn. Ein Blick in den Spiegel verriet, dass die Stelle, an der Andrew sie getroffen hatte, weit weniger schlimm aussah, als sie sich anfühlte. Wahrscheinlich würde es nicht mal einen blauen Fleck geben. Sie fühlte sich elend. Wie lange war es her, dass er sie das letzte Mal geschlagen hatte? Einen Monat? Vielleicht ein bisschen länger… Aber das war kein Vergleich. Verschwommene Erinnerungen an die Gartenparty von Dr. Golding kehrten zurück. Andrew saß im Salon. Auf dem zierlichen Glastisch neben dem Sofa stand eine Flasche Wasser. Finster schaute er geradeaus. Warum war es schon wieder passiert? Manchmal ging es einfach mit ihm durch. Wenn der Alkohol seine Hemmschwelle gesenkt und sein Gemüt aufgeheizt hatte. Oh ja! Und war es nicht eigentlich ihre Schuld? Warum musste sie auch immer wieder davon anfangen. Mit diesem Scheiß-Baby, das sie unbedingt haben wollte! Warum sah sie nicht endlich ein, dass es niemals klappen würde? Nie würde er zulassen, dass sie ein Kind bekam. Niemals würde er seine Andy mit jemandem teilen. Egal mit wem. Sie gehörte ihm allein. Letzten Monat nach der Feier von Edward Golding war ihm das letzte Mal die Sicherung durchgebrannt. Ein Assistenzarzt, jung und gutaussehend, hatte sich den ganzen Abend an Andrea rangeschmissen. Allein bei dem Gedanken daran verfinsterte sich seine Miene. Wie er ihr einen Cocktail angeboten und sie angeschmachtet hatte. Und sie hatte ihm eines ihrer wunderschönen Lächeln geschenkt. Hatte mit ihm geflirtet. Dieses kleine Miststück! Und er hatte nichts anderes tun können, als zuzusehen. Aber als sie wieder zurückgewesen waren, hatte er ihr gezeigt, zu wem sie wirklich gehörte. Wer sie wirklich liebte. Andrew ballte grimmig die Faust bei dieser Erinnerung. Die letzten Schatten seiner „Liebesbeweise“ waren erst vor wenigen Tagen endgültig verblasst. Aber sie war selbst schuld gewesen. So auch jetzt. Andrea stand im Schlafzimmer und zog ein frisches T-Shirt an. Ihre Hände glitten über die Stellen, an denen Andrew sich das letzte Mal ausgelassen hatte. Kaum waren sie damals aus dem Taxi gestiegen und hatten die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, war er schon auf sie losgegangen. Hatte sie angebrüllt, beschimpft. Nicht einmal hingehört hatte er, als sie erklären wollte, dass da nichts gewesen war. Schaudernd erinnerte sie sich an den Wahn in seinen Augen, als er den Gürtel ausgezogen hatte. Wie er einen Striemen nach dem anderen auf Rücken und Schenkel gezeichnet hatte. Mühsam kämpfte sie gegen die Tränen, die sich wieder Bahn brechen wollten. Sie liebte ihn doch, hatte ihn nie betrogen. Nicht einmal daran gedacht. Aber war seine Eifersucht nicht ein Beweis, dass auch er sie liebte? Ein zaghaftes Klopfen holte sie in die Gegenwart zurück. Andrew stand ihm Türrahmen. Auf seinem Gesicht Reue und Scham. Langsam, mit gesenktem Blick kam er näher. Wie ein Hund, der um Vergebung bettelt. „Andrea… Du weißt, ich liebe dich“, begann er zaghaft. „Was da gerade passiert ist - Ich wollte das nicht.“ „Ich weiß“, sagte sie hilflos und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen. Zu mehr war sie gerade noch nicht fähig. Andrew setzte sich dazu und legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter. Seine Berührung ließ sie schaudern. „Ich liebe dich“, wiederholte er und hauchte ihr einen Kuss in den Nacken, während seine Hand unter ihr Shirt glitt. Andrea wagte nicht, ihn abzuweisen. Die Sonne schien angenehm warm durch die luftigen Gardinen ins Schlafzimmer. Das Bett neben Andrea war leer. Langsam stand sie auf und strich sich durch die Haare. Vorsichtig betastete sie ihre Stirn. Noch immer trat die Schwellung deutlich hervor. Im Erdgeschoss hörte sie Andrew rumoren. Sie verharrte an der Treppe. Aber warum? Er hatte sie in der Vergangenheit bereits öfter geschlagen, und danach war immer alles wie sonst gewesen. Ihr Mann wurde wieder zuvorkommend, liebevoll und zärtlich. Warum also zögerte sie jetzt? Weil die Abstände zwischen seinen Anfällen kürzer wurden? Weil er sie das erste Mal ins Gesicht geschlagen hatte? Wohl kaum. Es war nicht einmal besonders fest gewesen. Sie kannte Schlimmeres… Andrew hatte das Frühstück auf der Terrasse angerichtet und auffallend gute Laune. Aus einem dampfenden Kännchen strömte der wohltuende Duft von schwarzem Tee und Bergamotte, Andreas Lieblingstee. Andrew trank ausschließlich Kaffee, schwarz und ohne Zucker. Heute war er besonders aufmerksam und liebenswürdig. Würde sie nicht noch immer das sanfte Pochen spüren, hätte sie geglaubt, der Vorfall gestern sei nur ein Traum gewesen. Und bis zum späten Nachmittag war der gestrige Abend tatsächlich beinahe komplett in den Hintergrund gerückt. Gemeinsam lagen sie auf einer Sonnenliege und lauschten dem sanften Rauschen des Windes. Eingelullt von Wärme und Harmonie, vergaß Andrea alle Vorsicht und schnitt das heikle Thema erneut an. „Meinst du, wir könnten nicht doch… Also ich meine, anderen Paaren kannst du doch auch helfen.“ „Fängst du schon wieder davon an“, knurrte Andrew. Doch Andrea wollte noch nicht aufgeben: „Wir versuchen es jetzt schon fast zwei Jahre. Ich weiß, bei manchen dauert es noch länger, aber wir werden auch nicht jünger.“ „Und wenn wir es noch länger versuchen, wird sich nichts ändern.“ Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und ließ Andrea verwirrt zurück. Was hatte er damit sagen wollen? Nach einer ganzen Weile entschloss sie sich dazu, ihm zu folgen, und fand Andrew schließlich im Salon. Die Jalousien waren halb geschlossen und hüllten den Raum in ein fahles Halbdunkel. Durch einen Spalt fiel ein Strahl Sonnenlicht auf die geöffnete Bar, darauf ein gefülltes Glas, wie ein unheilbringender Gral. Die Flasche, die sie gestern geöffnet hatte, war fast leer. Zögernd trat Andrea ein. Ihre Stirn begann wieder unangenehm zu pulsieren. „Was meintest du damit? Dass sich nichts ändern würde?“ Statt zu antworten, stand Andrew auf und kam näher. Sofort bereute sie ihre Frage. „Es bedeutet“, antwortete er mit rauer Stimme „dass ich dich tausend Mal ficken könnte und du kein Kind bekommen könntest.“ Andrea stand wie gelähmt im Zimmer, aus Angst, eine falsche Bewegung könnte ihn provozieren. Die Alkoholwolke, die zu ihr herüber wehte, ließ nichts Gutes ahnen. „Du erinnerst dich bestimmt an den lieben Dr. Snyder?“ Wie hätte sie ihn jemals vergessen können? Er war früher ein enger Freund von Andrew und derjenige gewesen, der die Abtreibung vor über zehn Jahren vorgenommen hatte. Die Erinnerung ließ sie schaudern. Albtraumhafte Geschichten über zerrissene Embryonen, Curettage und Kalium-Chlorid-Spritzen hatten ausgereicht, um ihr allein die Entscheidung für einen Schwangerschaftsabbruch mehr als nur schwer zu machen. Und als ihr Dr. Snyder großmütig die Möglichkeit einer Vollnarkose angeboten hatte, hatte sie diese nur allzu gerne angenommen. Der Whiskey hatte Andrews Zunge offenbar gewaltig gelockert, gelangweilt fuhr er nach einem tiefen Zug fort: „Mein lieber Kollege hat vielleicht noch ein paar ‚Extra-Arbeiten‘ in meinem Sinne erledigt.“ Langsam begann Andrea zu verstehen: „Du meinst…?“ „Du bist sterilisiert, Andy.“ Die schlichte Klarheit, mit der er ihr antwortete, traf Andrea härter als seine Faust. „A-aber warum?“, stammelte sie hilflos. Andrew war aufgestanden und umkreiste sie langsam wie ein Raubtier. „Ist das nicht offensichtlich?“, kam es kalt über seine Lippen, als er endlich stehen blieb. Seine linke Hand streichelte sanft über ihre Wange, und doch fühlte sich seine Berührung schrecklicher an als all seine Misshandlungen zuvor. „Niemals würde ich dich hergeben. Keinem anderen Mann. Keinem anderen Mensch. Ich würde dich niemals mit jemandem teilen, egal mit wem.“ Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein leises Grollen, doch nie war es Andrea leichter gefallen, ihn zu verstehen. Gänsehaut kroch von den Armen aus über ihren gesamten Körper. „Du bist verrückt.“ Die Worte sprangen über ihre Lippen, bevor sie wusste, was sie da eigentlich sagte. „Ich liebe dich, Andy. Mehr als alles andere.“ Andrews Hände krallten sich fester um ihre Schultern, gruben schmerzhaft tiefer. „Lass mich los!“ Andrea wand sich hilflos in seinem Griff. „Niemals, ich werde dich nie mehr loslassen.“ Mit diesen Worten zog er ihren zitternden Körper näher an sich, presste seine Lippen brutal auf ihre. Sie wollte sich wehren, doch jede Bewegung schien ihn noch mehr anzuspornen. Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht. Andrea stolperte weiter zurück, während seine gierigen Hände grob über ihre Haut glitten. Sie fiel auf das Sofa, doch Andrew ließ noch immer nicht ihr ab. „Hör auf!“ Andrea schluchzte und versuchte, ihn wegzudrücken. Andrews Zähne vergruben sich an ihrem Hals. Für einen kurzen Moment trafen sich ihre angsterfüllten Augen und sein von Wahn erfüllter Blick. Panisch schlug Andrea um sich. Schließlich bekam sie eine Flasche vom Couchtisch zu fassen. Klirrend zersprang sie auf Andrews Schädel, der grunzend zusammensackte. Mühsam wälzte sie ihren bewusstlosen Mann von sich herunter. Was hatte sie getan? Was hatte ER getan? Der Gedanke raste unentwegt durch ihren Kopf. Er hatte ihre Angst ausgenutzt und sie heimlich von seinem Kollegen sterilisieren lassen. Wie unfassbar krank! Jahrelang hatte er sie belogen! Ihre Gefühle brachen mit der Wucht einer Sturmflut über sie herein. Erinnerungen an früher brandeten am Rand ihres Verstandes. Ein schwarzweißes Ultraschallbild, darauf ein winziger Embryo, dessen unendlich kleines Herz bereits zu schlagen begonnen hatte. Ein winziger Mensch, den sie – DEN ANDREW – aus dem Leben gerissen hatte, noch bevor es richtig begonnen hatte! Ihr Baby, das sie sich so sehr wünschte und diesem Psychopathen geopfert hatte! Sie warf einen Blick auf den reglosen Körper ihres Mannes. Damals war er so zärtlich und liebevoll gewesen, hatte sie vor der Narkose in den Armen gehalten und danach getröstet. Und jetzt?! Alle Zuneigung und Liebe, die sie je für ihn empfunden hatte, waren fortgeschwemmt. Zurück blieb nur eisiger Groll. Unfähig sich zu bewegen, erwachte Andrew in schaukelnder Schwärze. Motorengeräusche. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sein angegriffener Verstand die Situation erfasst hatte. Offenbar lag er gefesselt in einem Kofferraum. Übelkeit wütete in seinen Eingeweiden. Benommen wälzte er sich auf die Seite und übergab sich. Die Ohnmacht kam zurück. Der Gestank von Erbrochenem war das Erste, was Andrew bewusst wahrnahm. Mühsam zwang er sich, die Augen zu öffnen, und blinzelte gegen das kalte Licht, das ihm stechend entgegenschien. „Wieder wach?“, drang Andreas Stimme langsam in sein Bewusstsein. Andrew saß vor seinem eigenen Schreibtisch in seiner Klinik, die Unterarme und Beine mit mehreren Lagen Isolierband an seinen Drehstuhl fixiert. „Was willst du, Andy?“, flüsterte er matt, zu mehr war er nicht fähig. „Nenn mich nicht so! Nie wieder!“ Ihre sonst so melodische Stimme klang unangenehm schrill. „Lass den Mist, mach mich los…“, begehrte er halbherzig und mit pochendem Schädel auf. Statt zu antworten, ließ sich Andrea vom Schreibtisch gleiten und zog Andrews Tasche hervor. Wortlos legte sie ein paar Spritzen auf den Tisch. Sie musste sie aufgezogen haben, als er bewusstlos gewesen war. Er selbst hatte ihr einmal gezeigt, wie sie im Notfall damit umzugehen hatte. „Komm schon, es – ARGH SCHEISSE!“ Unvermittelt wurde ihm eine der Spritzen in den linken Arm gerammt. Erst jetzt wurde ihm der Ernst der Lage wirklich bewusst. Angsterfüllt begann Andrew sich zu winden. Erfolglos. Eine weitere Injektion traf seinen Arm. Offenbar ein Anästhetikum: Taubheit erfüllte seinen Körper, als Andrea einen weiteren Gegenstand auf die Tischplatte hievte. Panik flammte auf. Es war die Axt aus der Kiste für Katastrophenfälle. „B-b-bitte“, stotterte Andrew in Todesangst, Tränen mischten sich mit Angstschweiß. „L-l-lass d-den Mist, Andy!“ „Nenn mich nicht so!“ „NEIN! NEEIIIN!“ Mit einem urtümlichen Schrei riss Andrea die Axt hoch, bevor sie mit einem abscheulichen Krachen auf sein linkes Handgelenk traf. Gnädige Ohnmacht hatte Andrew für einen Moment übermannt, bis ihn ein dumpfer Schlag im Gesicht traf. Zitternd wagte er einen Blick auf den blutigen Stumpf, der zurückgeblieben war. Die Blutung war notdürftig gestillt worden, auf dem Schreibtisch lag eine leere Adrenalinspritze. Offenbar wollte Andrea sichergehen, dass ihr Ehemann bei Bewusstsein war. „Scheiße, Andy!“ Das Schmerzmittel ließ langsam nach und das wattige Gefühl in seinem Kopf drohte von heftigen Wellen des Schmerzes davongespült zu werden. Stöhnend wand er den Blick ab. Sein Blick fiel auf einen dampfenden Behälter hinter Andrea. Flüssiger Stickstoff aus einem der Labore. Noch während sein benommener Verstand fragte, was sie wohl damit wollte, überkam ihn eine scheußliche Ahnung. Eine Kälte, die Andrew seiner Frau nie zugetraut hätte, lag auf ihrem Gesicht. Emotionslos drehte sie sich um und fischte mit einer langen Zange etwas aus dem Gefäß. Entsetzt erkannte er seine fehlende Hand, an der noch sein Ehering funkelte. „Du hast mir etwas weggenommen und ich dir. Das ist doch nur gerecht, findest du nicht auch?“ Andrea, die sonst so sanft und fügsam gewesen war, klang so eiskalt und berechnend, wie Andrew es nie von ihr gehört hatte. Sie griff nach einem großen Briefbeschwerer und ließ ihn unvermittelt auf die gefrorene Hand niedersausen, die in klobige Stücke zersplitterte. Mit der Zange griff sie etwas, das mal ein Zeigefinger gewesen war. Begleitet von einem brechreizerregenden Klirren fiel er in ein Glas. Angeekelt beobachtete Andrew, wie Andrea das Glas mit dem teuren Whiskey aus seiner Minibar füllte. Sie hob das Glas mit der Linken an die Lippen. „Cheers, Darling“, sagte sie kalt, während sie mit der Rechten den Abzug der Pistole aus seiner Schublade drückte. Autorin: Myzia Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Romantischer Horror